Tears Don't Suit My Princess
by List Locked Lover
Summary: They must have been a sight, she thought—-a small, half German boy clad in autumn clothes and the even shorter girl dressed for Antarctica.


**Another Christmas gift I wrote for our Chizuru and Masaki roleplayers on tumblr, just thought I'd post it seeing the lack of this pairing there is here. Someone should fix this. Not me of course because I can't write these two for anything but yeah. Disclaimers and shit.**

It wasn't everyday a little sheep was huddled behind a doorframe, adorned in heavy jackets and wool hats along with thick gloves and high boots. Only half of the girl's face shown, though her full anger was still able to be fully displayed with just one eye to glare at the blonde boy prancing around outside the house.

"But _Mary_, you're not making any worth of our youth if you don't!" the boy complained insistently, looking more like a beaten puppy dog in the face of its irate master. His own attire was much more modest than the shorter's innumerable layers, only wearing a jacket and gloves with his normal shoes and casual sweat pants to keep him what he could easily define as warmth. Chizuru stood defiantly in the middle of the yard, feet planted firmly in the snow with his legs slightly apart to show how distasteful the other's rejections were to him, though his stance was put down by the scowl-like pout on his face. "You promised!"

"Just how you promised Shun was coming! And Kaname, and Yuuki, and Yuuta, too!" Masaki tightened her grip on the door through her fluffy gloves, glare intensifying even more as she spoke. "Why are only you here, instead?"

"Like I said," he sighed, stressing every syllable loudly as if he was repeating himself for the umpteenth time that day, "everyone else is busy today! I just assumed they were coming since they didn't reply to my texts but they turned up not coming!" His arms fell in front of him, dangling loosely in exasperation as he continued trying to match the strength of her glower with his own sad expression. "But that doesn't mean me and you can't go out together by ourselves and still have fun!"

The freshman allowed a low growl to wrench its way through her gritted teeth, taking a step to the side to reveal herself fully while pushing the door completely open. "But it's _snowing_."

"So? We've got the fires of our youth to help keep us warm on this chilly winter day!" He contradicted before she could even finish her retort, causing the younger girl to lower her head with a frightening evil eye. "Not to mention what with your layers of sheep wool to keep you cozy! We'll be just f-"

"Stop calling me a sheep already!" Masaki had now taken a complete step outside, standing in the closest patch of a light sprinkle of snow that, had the wind not blown it there, would have been blocked by the roof. "If I said I don't want to go out, then I'm not going out! It's too cold to do anything and you—you're going to freeze to death from dressing just as stupidly as you are! Now if you don't mind, I'm going back inside!"

As the brunette turned around to retreat into her home, Chizuru produced something similar to that of choking, rushing forward to catch the door right before she was able to shut it. "Just wait, Mary!" He nudged his foot between the space of the doorframe, challenged with the force of it being furiously trialed of being shut. Chizuru winced slightly as his foot was caught, though it didn't stop him from trying to pry the door open with his hands. "I'll make it worth your time, I swear!"

He wasn't sure how he convinced the younger girl to join him in the snow, but somehow, he did. Soon the door was eventually shut with both of them standing outside of it, Chizuru grinning like the Cheshire he was while Masaki retained her contemptuous scowl. He made no attempt at trying to reassure her of any set plans that would be fun at all, knowing fully well that it'd do little to nothing to make her enjoy herself any more than she was—which was little as it was. Nevertheless, Masaki only put up a small grumbled comment as to how stupid he was or how gross the cold was every now and then, following after him still at a much slower pace than his frantic skipping. She didn't know where they were heading, nor did she really care; the sooner she spent time with him, the sooner he would let her go.

They must have been a sight, she thought—a small half German boy clad in autumn clothes and the even shorter girl dressed for Antarctica, expressions contradicting the other.

"—and so then, the princess took the sword I had used to slay the neighboring country's prince and she blessed me as a knight! But, before she could even tap my shoulder with that blade, I stood up and said 'Sorry, your highness, but it's time I returned to the land of Japan.' She was sad, of course, but she promised that if I ever came back, we would surely be wed! But I told her 'no way, princess!' and she started crying, of course, but what could I do? I already had my mind set! So I knelt by her side, picked up and kissed her hand, and said 'don't cry, princess; tears do not suit you' all heroically and stuff, then I travelled all the way here! And that's how I got to Japan again!" He trudged along happily through the snow, beaming brightly as he loudly narrated his fantastic tales of his life in Germany with the sheep like girl a few feet behind him.

"That's stupid," Masaki insisted for the umpteenth time that hour, having to speak just a little louder than her usual mutter through her scarf. "Germany doesn't even have princesses and knights."

"Does it?" The questions made the young girl lift her head, quirking a brow in disbelief—more at his stupidity than anything—before her eyes widened just slightly. Did it? It couldn't really… "By the way, Mary, you might want to watch out where you're stepping, there's a bit of ice on the sidewa—"

Too late.

Chizuru had been fortunate enough to just jump over that small patch there, but Masaki, who once again, kept her eyes anywhere but the ecstatic blonde, had failed to notice it in time. As soon as her foot came into contact with the ice, she had already fallen, thrown up into the air for a moment with a high pitched squeal-like scream before she fell bottom-first to the solid ground. Chizuru had quickly turned around, rushing back to her with a look of pure concern and surprise as he speedily ducked down to kneel next to her.

"Mary!" he immediately gushed, hands out as if ready to hold her, but left hovering over the girl in fear of upsetting her further. "A-Are you alright?" This was not good. Her face was scrunched up, in the position for her to either scream and burst in anger, or simply fall into tears—either were unacceptable choices. A few disgruntled noises barely escaped her frozen, tightly closed lips, mostly high whine sounds along with an occasional squeak as she attempted to pull herself together. "H-hey…Masaki…are you-?"

A small tear escaped her eye before he could finish. Soon enough, more and more of the hot water was spilling down her face, more and more whimpers pestering their way through her mouth. Chizuru was kept at a stand still, unable to move, unsure of just what he was supposed to do at this point. Did he comfort her? Did he ask her where it hurt? Did he not do anything at all? Obviously that wasn't right…it wasn't as if he hadn't dealt with girls crying before! It was just…Masaki wasn't a _girl_! She was too mean and hurtful and…was she?

"Can…can you walk?" he asked quietly, moving around and craning his neck to see her from all angles as if he could detect any injuries under her hundreds of layers. "Y-"

"What do you think, stupid?" Chizuru backed off at her sudden screaming, followed by a few sobs she had been holding back. "G-Go away…Of all p-people, I don't want your he—"

Too late.

Before she could put up any further protest, Chizuru had grabbed her hand unexpectedly, tilting it towards him so he could lean down and press a small kiss atop the front layer of gloves adorning it.

"Don't cry, princess, tears do not suit you."

Masaki was unable to put up much of a fight due to her aching back as the German boy scooped her up in his arms, only releasing a few startled bleats of failed dissent. Though their time had been cut short, Chizuru remained smiling as he carried the small sheep girl back to her home, even laughing quietly when she punched at his chest and shoulders. But soon, Masaki simply gave up, knowing that the boy was too stubborn to let her down anytime soon.

And maybe it wasn't _too_ uncomfortable, she had to admit, what with that unnatural body heat that even made her a little warmer beneath her piles of coats.


End file.
